Healing Love
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Nothing happen to hurt when healing is calling for love. Someone out there is treating Vegeta's wounds while one house was under repair. Piccolo watches Oturan the whole time. Where in the world is Vegeta in the countryside? One shot Valentine story! Mild language included mild F-bomb, sexual theme, dialogue, and blood included.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z/Super. -SSGSS Aym**

The sexy female teenager was sparring by herself, yelling as she used a high punch with her bare, thunderous hand… in the ground?! Damn, girl, you're damn too well to be as powerful as Sakura, which was it bad timing in a different anime! The grassy ground was broken in huge radius. Oturan was actually outside of her new house in the East District of 439, creating a new garden for the future.

"Now it had what it takes is to dig out the grass for a earthy state," the Seraenian princess sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Meanwhile, the prince of all Saiyans was wounded deeply from sparring with Goku. Blood was dripping. His clothes was torn. He was taking a short hike until he remained unconscious. His last words before his unconsciousness was, "Damn you, Kakarot…" His sight faded away.

Four hours have passed, and it was an early evening. Vegeta was lying on a giant mat outside of Oturan's house only in his spandex pants. The prince groans in pain as he woke up. "Are you okay, Vegeta?" a female teenager spoked, grinning.

Oturan was wearing her usual Seraenian combat clothes without her fingerless gloves and her shoes on, revealing her cleavage and her bare shoulders, who happened to be Vegeta's youngest friend that was half-Saiyan and half-Seraenian. She was one quite the sexy fighter who treating Vegeta's wound, kneeling next to him.

"What the hell am I doing here? I should be sparring with Kakarot," Vegeta groaned, stiffly moving his upper body up. Oturan grabs Vegeta in the bare chest. "Just lie down and relax, you'll make it worse," said Oturan. Vegeta growls a bit while lying on the ground. "Where am I, kid? And did you drag my ass to nowhere?" Vegeta asked, gruffly.

"Geez, language, have you never been around here?" asked Oturan. Vegeta stares around by moving his black, raven eyes. He pictured himself outside of Goku's house with a waterfall included. "I don't remember seeing a waterfall near Kakarot's place, especially that Namekian hovering behind it," Vegeta said. Piccolo in the distance was hovering behind the waterfall while crossing his legs and his arms over his chest.

Oturan grins widely as her eyes are closed and her hands was on each of her hip. "Hahahaha, I actually live here! You're outside of my house!" laughed Oturan. Oturan's big breasts jiggles up and down from laughing every time. "It's a funny story, Goku and I live in between the lake!" "I though you would be living in a city with your combat clothes you're wearing," Vegeta scoffed.

"I was attached to Mother Nature since arriving here as a young child, and that house was falling apart," said Oturan, sighing after her laughing. "Thanks to Bulma, she hired construction worker to repair my house, on the house!" "I'm glad my wife help you find a place to live," Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah, your wound is more concerned than my house. This may sting a bit, so don't try to scream at my ears," said Oturan. She place her index finger on Vegeta's wound, but Piccolo hovered behind Oturan to grab her right wrist. "Wait, stop! What do you think you're doing to Vegeta?" Piccolo exclaimed. "I'm healing Vegeta's wounds," said Oturan.

"Have you learn how to heal from Dende while you're at the Lookout?" Piccolo asked. "Partly, but my way is quick," said Oturan. Oturan starts healing Vegeta with her finger-sized shocking beam as Piccolo watches with his arms crossed over his chest. Vegeta groaned loudly causing Piccolo's eyes to widen. "That sting!" Vegeta barked. "Try to not scream again," said Oturan. Vegeta clenched his teeth as Oturan continued to heal Vegeta with her shocking beam.

Vegeta groaned in pain, yet even louder than the first time. "Goddamn it, I can't take it anymore! It hurts more than hell itself!" Vegeta shouted. "Sorry, my thunder sorcery have been rusty to heal you, I should let you rest up while I'm going inside," sighed Oturan, voice breaking.

"Look what you've done to Oturan! You hurt her feelings!" Piccolo barked, at Vegeta. "Shut up, Namekian! You should tell Oturan to apologize to me!" barked Vegeta. Piccolo sighed as he paused. "If that's the case to avoid arguing, Vegeta, I saw her being taught from Dende at the lookout long time ago," Piccolo said. "For that, think of what's happening before you black out from battling Goku!"

The Seraenian princess suddenly have the power of thunder cryokinetic when she learned the Force Field from Android 17 and 18 long time ago. Oturan was just about to head inside her house, sniffles without her tears bursting out of her eyes, but Vegeta sighed and spoked softly, "Oturan, wait, I beg of you," Vegeta said. "Yeah?" asked Oturan. "I'm…" Vegeta stuttered. "I'm… grr… I'm sorry… for yelling at you, I like to watch you cleaning the wounds out of me. I'm still furious about my loss between Kakarot."

"You should stop challenging Goku for now, he's stronger than you with his power of love," said Piccolo. "Love?" Vegeta asked. "Saiyans don't have love in their blood!" "What are you talking about, Vegeta? I know you have love for protecting me as a infant back on planet Seraen!" said Oturan.

Vegeta's eyes was closed. "Vegeta?" "I don't want to talk about it right now, kid, just heal me with your laser beam," Vegeta said. "I may probably hurt you for good, but that means I love for you," said Oturan. Vegeta groaned in disgust. "Love disgust me," Vegeta said. "You don't understand," said Piccolo. "If Oturan tells you now, you would prove love is a good thing."

Oturan placed her index finger on Vegeta's wound to heal him with her finger-sized shocking beam couple times as she spoked while Vegeta clenches his teeth as he stiffly groaned. "Long ago, I learned blasphemy from Dr. Gero, who uses me as an experiment for the androids to kill Goku," Oturan explained.

"I tried to escape out of his labs, but Dr. Gero as an android avoided me from considering him to sent out Android 17 and 18. While you were too far to start fighting my android friend 18, I have no choice but to protect you with my own Force Field technique…"

Oturan stopped healing Vegeta her shocking beam as she shed her tears, emotionless. "...And that's how my second type of energy is thunder instead of ordinary energy like everyone else. Thunder represent love in my race." "You bear yourself to show me that you can use Force Field in front of me?" said Piccolo. Oturan shook her head as she nodded.

Vegeta stand up. "So you never admit your healing thunderous skill was just nothing like Dende?" Vegeta asked. Oturan wiped her tears. "It's true, that's why my race and the Namekian race have the Serenity Exchange," said Oturan. "My race learn healing from Namek." "And what about what Vegeta's tribes similarity with yours? We're all allies," Piccolo said. "My race and Vegeta's race used to be rebellious against each other for protecting the Dragon Balls from Namek."

"That make the Saiyan race as part of the Serenity Exchange, including the Tuffle race," said Oturan, grinning. "You should relax now, I'll massage your back while I'll help you move." "I'm fine, kid, I'm not severely wounded," Vegeta said. Oturan kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta groaned in disgust. "What the frick was that for?"

"That's for saving me while my planet is in havoc," said Oturan. The Saiyan prince lied down on his stomach and closes his eyes and starts smirking. Piccolo also starts smirking at Vegeta. Oturan grabs Vegeta to massage his back. "This is what one of the reasons love is, treating you a back massage." Vegeta grunted in response.

"Vegeta!" A man called. Goku appeared flying down. Vegeta grunted in response at Goku. Goku was fully healed from the senzu bean he ate earlier, yet his orange combat gi was torn. Oturan shushed at Goku without even turning her head at him. Goku spoked softly. "Oh, I see. You were healing Vegeta's wound?" "Yeah, now I'm massaging him," said Oturan.

Goku mentioned Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Goku asked. "While I was meditating, I watch Oturan healing Vegeta," said Piccolo. Piccolo turn at Goku. "I have an advice for you, Goku, don't try to push your limit against Vegeta the next time you fight him." "You're fricking not helping!" Vegeta barked, at Piccolo. "Sorry, Piccolo, I was too carried away until Vegeta used up his energy," laughed Goku.

Goku turned at Oturan, "Take care of Vegeta, Oturan, I better head home where it's across from my house." "Okay, see you around," Oturan greeted. Goku flew over the lake to go straight back home as his aura are surrounded. Goku thoughts, " _Vegeta, whenever you're all healed up, let's fight again sometimes!"_

In the end, Oturan continued to massage Vegeta in the back as Piccolo watched Oturan as he crossed his arms over his chest. Vegeta was smirking.

 **A/N:**

 **This heartwarming short story feels like one of Oturan's origins other than my other story, Shores Like White Waves. I may had to rewrite that story since it's been quite a while. Anyways, back to the author's note while getting my nails painted dark purple like Oturan's nails, her house was near to Goku's house, which was miles away across the lake. I had one idea to start the story as a satire or an irony intro with Oturan last night. And Piccolo comes along. *groans, bursting in tears anime style* I'm not crying because I had to redo painting my nails by myself like five times. To be real honest, sometimes having without either Goku, Vegeta, or Piccolo is hard for me to make my fics. So hard that they're the three of the four main characters in this story. Avoiding Oturan for once, I'm focusing on Vegeta in this one shot, yet this story was suppose to be about Vegeta's several regrets of losing to Goku, yet so, so serious except the beginning of the one shot. Vegeta himself, Piccolo, and my own OC Oturan would make the perfect loner trio. Please review if you want to chat with me.**


End file.
